


a breeze of black and purple

by Rosse



Series: Assorted Character Drabbles of IDFK [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, idfk, things that make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your hidden village has been burned to the ground and no one believed you."</p><p>karin after the destruction of her village. probably makes no sense, tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a breeze of black and purple

you follow him because he is warm.

he finds you outside the wreck of your village and you nearly topple over in your shock. curled away from the world, hidden in the nook of a wooden shack you used to play in before your parents moved to the hidden village.

before your father returned to being a shinobi and you joined the academy, before life went really, really weird.

he smiles at you - a soft thing, eyes closing lightly as he does, as if he's in on some private joke with the world that you cannot comprehend.

your hidden village has been burned to the ground and no one believed you.

(okay, you think your mother might have. she gave you that same sympathetic glance you'd seen all too much since you moved back to your father's hometown and then been cowed into telling you that you're overthinking it.

kusagakure is impenetrable, according to your father, and he will not have his daughter second guessing the efforts of his comrades.)

kusagakure _was_ impenetrable, you correct yourself. the thought brings attention to the weight on your forehead and you realise you haven't taken off your forehead protector yet.

you probably should, because kusagakure is _dead_ and you'll seem suspicious if you're caught.

... wait. you already were. he hasn't moved in almost ten seconds, still crouching, still smiling at you.

"i thought i'd never find you," he says and your mind still performs enough functions beyond shock and fear to question that statement, but he waves a hand and mentions some vague thing about being involved in the firefighting and seeing someone run off.

you breathe.

you take a moment and draw on your chakra - you've always been good at getting the most out of your chakra, **and** you have a lot of it (win-win) - to decipher what you need to know. who this man is. tatsuda-sensei always rambled on about it - karin, make sure you check people. make sure you know who to trust.

you're a shinobi now, and you have a talent.

(you should have warned _him_ instead of mother.)

it's warm, like the sunlight in summer when you'd spend your free time in the farmlands out back, lying on your back and stroking your uncle's black lab. he always hated summer - the heat absorbed into his fur and felt like fire under your palm - but he loved you.

tears burn the back of your throat and more memories push their uninvited way to the front of your mind. ones of your mother sending you off to the academy, all hugs and fuss and carefully prepared lunch. ones of her voice ringing through the garden and telling you to stop training, it's time for supper! ones where she pulls you onto her lap and brushes out your long, scarlet hair so much like her own.

(half of it burned off while you ran from kusagakure in tears and you don't know if it'll ever grow again.)

your mind realises long before you really take in what brushes your skin and burns your eyes. a soft, humming chakra like an early spring sunrise.

just like your mother's.

he invites you with him, pushing long black hair back over his shoulder with a shaking arm, and doesn't wait for your answer. your fingers fiddle with singed edges as he glides through overgrown grasses like he belongs there - a breeze of black and purple against late summer green.

not quite a flower.

you follow him because he's warm.

(and by the time winter comes, you hardly notice the change.)


End file.
